


Muse

by Clara_de_Morra



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Daydreaming, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clara_de_Morra/pseuds/Clara_de_Morra
Summary: He can feel his muse’s arms drape over his shoulders.





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I'm quite liking these "100 word bites".

A long-feathered quill dances across a clean leaf of parchment.

His refined Eorzean script fills another page and joins its brothers in the pile. 

He reads the words on the page again.

Words are scratched out with ink.

Replaced over and over.

Better phrasing, appropriate descriptors, anything that...

He can feel his muse’s arms drape over his shoulders.

Silken locks in the blonde of her House brush against his cheek and flesh of his throat.

She shifts against him.

Cold-chapped lips press a kiss to his cheek.

His heart nearly leaps from his chest.

Mayhap he should write to her.


End file.
